Lycanthrope
by Anime917
Summary: Set in the middle of the season 2, Beacon Hills gets a welcome back from a beautiful woman that is known for her family and relationship with the Hale family. But when she joins Derek's pack, things get intense even with the woman's dark secrets come to light. Mature for lemons, imagery, language, use of drugs. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

The sun was setting on the horizon, looking like the sun was touching the water. The sky turned into a orange, yellow color to soon become a dark blue, filled with stars in the sky. The beach had no one on the sand, no one was walking beside the water coming up to the shore and back down into the rest of the large body of seawater.

Smoke floated in the air, smoke that came from a cigeratte that was lit. The cigeratte was in a young woman's mouth, she sat on the sand with a large duffel bag next to her. Her long brown hair was flowing in the wind, she laid back on her hands as he stared out the ocean with her bright blue eyes. She grabbed the cigeratte and took it out of her mouth, she blew out a puff of smoke and put it back in her mouth.

The sun was disappering from the sky as it set on the horizon, soon...Before it completing disappered, a green flash appeared and the sun was gone. Up above, stars started to fill the sky. The young woman looked up at the sky and gave a grin, her small flip phone gave a chime ring, she sighed and took out the cigeratte from her mouth. She puffed the last smoke from her mouth and put the bud in the sand beside her.

She grabbed her phone and opened it, she stared at her phone screen that had a single message on it.

 _Come back home._

She closed her eyes and stood up, dusted off her shorts from the sand and gabbed her duffel bag, she opened her eyes to looked at the dark ocean. She gave a smile and looked down at her still open phone, she gave another look at the text message and closed her phone. She put it in her back pocket and turned around, she started to walk on the sand.

"I should stop smoking, it would be bad to go home, smelling like smoke." She said to herself as she walked away from the beach, from the city and to the town that she grew up in.

Beacon Hills


	2. Chapter 1: Picture

**This is my first TV series fanfiction, a big change from anime and horror movies. This story is taking place in the beginning of the 2nd season and I might change some things from the show but only to fit OCs in here.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

The silence filled the class room, the students sat in their seats as they studied in silence. In 2 seats, Scott and Stiles, 2 boys with brown hair were pretending to study. They waited for the teacher to pass by their seats that were across from each other, the old teacher walked pass and the boys looked at each other.

"Are you going to train with Erica and Boyd?" Stiles asked in a whisper, Scott shooked his head and doodled on his paper in front of him.

"I can't really train with them, they seem violent all the time." He said in a whisper also.

Stiles gave a nod and put his eyes back on his paper that had scribbles on it.

"I understand, but still...Are you still doing it with Alison?" Stiles asked him in a loud whisper, Scott gave a shocked look. The teacher turned around at them and gave them a cold stare. The boys gave a small chuckle at the same time.

 **At Derek's aparment**

Derek was reading a small book on his couch, he had his feet on his coffee table and his hand behind his neck. The room was silence until the door opened, Erica stood in the doorway.

"You are a ass, you know that?" She walked in with her heels clicking loudly in the once silence room, Derek didn't leave his eyes away from the book.

"Yes, everyone has called me that once in a while." He said as he read, Erica stood in front of the coffe table with her hands on her hips. She stared at him until he looked up at her and sighed, he put the book down and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell us?" He raised his eyebrow at her, she threw a picture at him. He grabbed it and looked at it, he stood up with a angered face.

"How the hell did you find this?" He asked with a anger tone, she crossed her arms across her chest with a small smile on her face.

"I went to the Argent house and found this, it was in the stuff of that dead chick. Kate." Derek look down at the picture and looked back at Erica. "Who is that bitch in the picture?"

Derek put the picture in his pocket and walked in front of her, he put his hand on her arm and pulled her towards the door.

"What the hell?!" She yelled outloud as she was being pulled, he shoved her out the door.

"Don't you fucking call her a bitch, if you do...You won't see the next full moon." He slam the door on her and gave deep breathes, he walked towards his room and sat on his bed.

He put his head in his hands, he sat like that for a minute. He sat up and took out the picture in his pocket, he stared at the picture and gave a small smile.

In the picture was him as a young boy and a young girl, no more than 13. She had long brown, wavy hair and brown eyes. She was being held by him as they stood outside in the snow, they wore coats and shared a single scarf. Their hair was covered in snowflakes as they smiled towards at the camera.

"Damn it." He laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling with the picture in his hand.

 _..._

Scott and Stiles sat in the classroom, they were talking to each other in whispers. Everyone around them were either on their phones or sitting on the desks.

"Will Ailson be okay? Losing your own family is hard even at this age." Stiles said to Scott, Scott gave a nod.

"She's strong, I know that but with me being...different, it's kind of hard being with her without her family knowing." Stiles nodded as Issac walked towards them, he stood between them.

"Have you guys seen this?" The 2 best friends looked at the boy with stylish hair with confused looks.

"What?" Scott asked, Issac looked around him and leaned in. He took out his phone and pulled up a video, Stiles leaned in and watched.

A young group of women was dancing a bit sexual in front of the camera, Stiles' face became rose red as he watched them dance.

"You see the girl with the long brown hair and blue eyes?" Scott and Stiles nodded as they continue to watch the video. "She's from Beacon Hills."

The 2 boys looked at Issac with shocked looks.

"You are kidding, a chick with that..." Stiles was going to continue his sentence but was distracted by the video, Scott gave a disappointing look at his friend.

"Yeah, I think her name is Ariana. She's like 23 or 24." Scott looked at the video and saw a small tattoo on her exposed left hip. It looked like a purple tree.

"What's on her hip? The left." Issac and Stiles looked closer at her hip.

"I don't know, it looks like a tree or a flower." Coach Finstock walked in the room and saw everyone on their phones and on the desks.

"What the hell are you kids doing?!" He yelled outloud at them, the students ran towards their seats and sat down. "When I come in the room, I shouldn't see everyone sitting wherever they want and on their phones!"

Scott and Stiles gave a small sigh, and listened as they were being yelled at.

 _,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,_

Dr. Deaton was in his office as he looked over the papers, he saw a letter fall out of the papers and picked it up. He looked at the letter and saw the mail address.

Washington.

Deaton opened the letter and read the inside, his eyes went wide and shocked. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed, he held it up to his ear and waited. The ringing stopped.

"Come over here, now. It's important." The ended the call and stared at the letter in his hand.

 _You're finally coming back._

 _..._

 _"I love you Derek."_

Lydia's eyes opened slowly, her phone was ringing loudly. She looked at the nightstand where her phone was and grabbed her ringing phone.

She saw that he had a incoming call from a unknown number, she answered.

"Hello." She said outloud.

"Derek...I'm coming back to Beacon Hills." Lydia gave a confused look.

"Sorry but this is the wrong number." She ended the call but there was no ongoing call on her phone, she gave a confused look and turned off her phone.

 **At the same time**

A young woman with her long brown hair up in a bun was eating chinese, she was watching TV on the hotel bed in the hotel room. She looked at her nightstand and stared at the picture frame on it.

"I'm on my way." She said to herself.

The picture was 2 kids in the snow, the woman when she was younger and a boy next to her.


	3. Chapter 2: Blue Eyes

**Thank you for putting this story in The Ultimate OC's community, that was really sweet of you. I hope you guys really like this story all the way to the future chapters.**

 **Enjoy**

 **/**

The sport field was filled with students, many were the athletes and others were just students that watched them practice for the upcoming game. Scott, Stiles, Issac and Jackson were on the field, practicing and talking at the same time.

"Hey, did you find out what that tattoo was on that chick's hip?" Scott asked Stiles as he tossed the ball to him, Stiles caught it and shooked his head.

"No, it looked like a flower but I couldn't find out what it was." Stiles said to him, Scott nodded and they continued to practice. On the stands with the other students that weren't on the field, Allison and Lydia were sitting together.

"It's kind of weird, having your mother being the new teacher." Lydia said to Allison as they stared at the working athletes.

"Yeah, she gives me the motherly looks that's annoying." Allison said to Lydia, she gave a look at her best friend and looked back at the field. But her phone started to ring of a sudden, Lydia grabbed her phone and told her friend that she would be right back. She walked down the steps of the stands and stood against the wall.

She saw that it was a unknown call but she didn't care, she answered the call.

"Hello?" She said outloud, the call was static for a minute. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Static continued for another minute. Lydia was about to end the call but-

"Don't!...End...the call." A young female voice yelled outloud, Lydia gave a scared look but listened to the voice. "I...need...you to...listen to...me...please?"

The voice sounded like a little girl, it was about a 8 year old girl's voice.

"Yes, I will." Lydia could hear a small giggle from the other side, there was still a bit of static on the line.

"Look out...for...blue eyes...they...are...friendly..." The little girl said on the line, Lydia gave a nod.

"Okay, I'll look out for them. Thank you." She said to the little girl, the girl giggled and the call ended. Lydia looked at the phone and saw that her phone was turned off, she gave a scared look and gripped her phone.

"Lydia?" Allison yelled outloud to her friend, Lydia put her phone in her pocket. She walked back to her friend and sat beside her. "Is everything okay?" Her friend asked.

Lydia nodded with her eyes down.

"Yeah, everything is okay." Lydia lied and stared at the athletes.

 **At Derek's Apartment**

Derek was sitting in his desk, reading some books for research of the Kanima. The whole apartment was silence but with only the sound of turning a page in the books. He looked up from his books and stood up, he felt something wrong in the apartment.

He waited in silence for a couple of minutes before he saw a shadow moving in the corner of his eyes, the shadow ran towards Derek but he kicked it in the face. Making it fall to the floor, the shadow was a werewolf, he was middle aged with brown hair.

Derek turned into his werewolf form and attacked the other werewolf, Derek pushed him down on the floor and started clawing him. But the other werewolf grabbed his wrists and threw him over his head, Derek went flying across the room. He put his feet on the floor, making him stop from hitting a wall.

Derek stood up and waited for the other werewolf to get up.

"Who is your pack?" Derek yelled outloud, the other werewolf gave a scowl. The other werewolf ran towards him and scratched him on the arm, Derek grabbed his arm and threw him on a wall near them. The other werewolf gave a groan of pain and kept his feet on the floor, Derek put his hand on his throat.

"Let's try this again. Who. Sent. You?" Derek said with a angered tone, his eyes were bright red and with his claws on the other werewolf's skin. The other werewolf didn't say anything but kept his eyes on him. He raised his hand and stabbed Derek in the back, Derek yelled out in pain and was thrown onto the floor.

The other werewolf was on top of him, he held Derek's wrists with one hand, his claws were in his wrists. Derek groan in pain and looked up at the other werewolf, his eyes were yellow and they looked like a psychopath's eyes. The other werewolf raised his hand that had his claws out, he was about to kill the Alpha with one strike but the other werewolf made a sound.

A sound, a whimper. The other werewolf looked at his hand, there was blood pouring out of it and looked up at the ceiling, he fell to the side, onto the floor. With lifeless eyes, Derek stared at the dead werewolf but his vision became blurry, he looked up. He saw a hazy figure, but he could see that the figure had it's hands covered with blood.

"Hey! Stay with me!" The figure dropped to the floor beside Derek and shooked his shoulders. "Shit! You're losing some blood. Stay awake!" The figure had a female voice, her hair was over her shoulder and covering his eyes from the bright light.

Derek felt his body becoming numb and let his eyes close, welcoming a dark slumber.

 **...**

Scott sat in his room, he was sitting on his floor and looking on the internet with his laptop and music playing in his earbuds. The sounds of his keyboard tapping and the muffing of his music filled his bedroom.

The door opened and Scott's mother, Melissa, knocked and walked in.

"Are you still alive?" She said outloud, Scott turn off his music and took out one earbud, he looked away from his laptop.

"Still alive mom." He gave a smile at his mother, she smiled back.

"Are you going to hang out with Allison?" She asked him, Scott gave a small chuckle.

"We aren't really talking, so I don't really think she wants to hang out." He said, his mother gave a small nod and gave a small smile.

"You really need to go out, make a new friend that's a girl." Melissa said to her son, Scott looked at her.

"But I have more than 1." His mother crossed her arms and gave a look at him, Scott thought about his friends. "Yeah, I have one girl friend."

His mother gave a chuckle and held the door with her hand.

"Go make some new friends, that won't leave you." Melissa said to her son with a concered look, Scott gave a nod.

"I will mom, don't worry." She gave a smile.

"It's my job to worry about her only son. I love you." She said to him, her son gave a smile.

"I love you too mom." She closed the door behind her and walked away from her son's room, Scott looked back at his laptop and closed his eyes, he lean his head back on the edge of his bed.

 _Find a friend? How am I supposed to do that when everyone girl thinks that I'm weird?_

He climbed on his bed and left his laptop open, he laid down on his bed and put his earbuds in his ears. He stared at the ceiling, he heard a piano playing from his earbuds and he felt sleepy. He let his eyes closed and felt his mind going numb, he listened to the music, the soft piano music from his earbuds.

He felt himself going into a sleep, he fell into a deep sleep with his laptop open and his earbuds playing the piano music.

 **Later that night, at Derek's apartment**

Derek's ears heard a shuffling in his room, he opened his eyes slowly and saw the window near him, it was dark outside. He felt pain in his wrists and back, he closed his eyes and groan in pain.

"You should take it slow, the snitching will open." He heard the same female voice from before, when he was bleeding. He opened his eyes slowly, his vision was still blurry but he could see the lamp on his nightstand illuminate the entire bedroom. Beyond the lamp, he could see the female figure. She was standing in the middle of the room, she was holding something in her hand.

His vision was becoming clearer, he saw that she had her dark brown hair in a long ponytail. She had a long dark blue skirt and a white short blouse that showed her stomach and hips, he could see her purple tattoo on her hip and that she had a cup in her left hand. She put the cup down on the coffee table and walked towards him, his vision became clear when she sat on the bed beside him.

"Good to see you alive after all these years." She said with a smile, he saw that she had bright blue eyes and remembered her face.

"Adrianna. You're back." Derek said outloud, she gave a small smile at him.

"It's good to be back."


	4. Chapter 3: Arguement

**Thank for reading this story, it's getting addicting to write chapters for this story. I hope you guys will like this chapter, Derek/OC chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

 **/**

Derek stared at Adrianna's face and eyes, he was shocked. He hadn't seen her for so long that he couldn't recognize her at all. She had her eyes on him as she had her hands in her lap, her long ponytail was touching his foot that was covered by his blanket.

He remembered the entire battle and quickly sat up, he hissed in pain. Adrianna quickly became a nurse in seconds.

"Don't sit all the way up, your back isn't fully healed yet. That omega had wolfsbane on it's claws when he stabbed and cut you, your entire body was poisoned from the inside out." She put one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, she helped him lay back down on the pillows that she stacked so he would still be able to sit up a bit while laying on the pillows.

He groan in pain as he laid down, he looked down at his body. There was a glazes wrapped around him, one on his arm that the omega cut him, one massive wrapped around his chest and torso a bit that he guessed for the back and one glaze for each wrist from the omega's claws that digged in him.

Adrianna had stood up and walked to the kitchen, she was gone for a minute and came back with a coffee mug. She sat back down on the bed and handed him the mug, he drank some of the drink and spitted out some of it.

"Before you even asked what it is, it helps the rest of the wolfsbane inside of you, to be expel from your body that I couldn't get." She said to him before he could even open his mouth, he stared at her and looked down at the drink and back up to her. He drank some of the medicine from the mug, she gave a grin and got up.

She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a small trash can, she placed it beside his bed and put her hand on her hip. Derek stopped drinking and looked at the trash can that was placed near him, he looked up at his caretaker.

"You'll need this if you drink all of that." She gave a chuckle at him, he gave a pissed off look at her but she just chuckled it off. "Hey, be happy that you don't have long hair. I'm not holding it back for you." She grabbed her ponytail with her hand and held it, she chuckled and let go of her long hair.

Adrianna walked to the coffee table that she left her cup and picked it up, she drank it down and walked back to the kitchen. At this time, Derek grabbed his phone that was on the night stand. He texted Scott.

 _No training today, go have some time off._

He sent the text as Adrianna walked in the room, she walked over to him and sat on the bed beside him.

"How have you been, not the sick type but before you were attacked by that omega?" She asked him, he looked at her.

"That's what you ask? Not the question, 'How the hell did that omega get in here and how it died?'?" She gave a sigh and kept her eyes on his, her eyes were the brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.

"When I got here, the omega must have gotten in by the vent. I saw you almost being killed by that omega and...I killed it." He stared at her with a blank expression but inside, he was surpised. How can she kill a omega that quick?

"How?" She clunched her hand into a fist as she stared at his eyes.

"I stabbed it's wrists with one claw and with my other claw on the back of it's neck. It didn't even know I was here or that I killed him." She looked away finally and put her hand on the bed. "You have changed a lot, you have become a Alpha and you have your own pack. I never would have thought you would be a strong werewolf."

Derek grabbed her left hand and made her look at him, he stared into her eyes.

"And I would never thought you would become a werewolf, I thought you were going to live with your grandmother." She gave a small smile.

"She died, 4 years ago. Cancer got her." He gave a chuckle.

"Cancer? Killing a werewolf? That's impossible." She shooked her head.

"Not for her, she was getting old and her inner wolf was getting weak, it just...hit her." He held her hand as he stared into her eyes.

"Well now, you aren't alone anymore." She gave a small smile at him and touched her hair, she twirled a lock of her hair with her finger. "And you haven't gotten rid of that habit."

Adrianna looked at him with a slightly confused face but saw that she was twirling her hair, she stopped and punched his arm.

"Shut up, it's not that bad." She said with pink cheeks, Derek gave a chuckle.

"You're still the Adrianna that I grew up with." She gave a small smile at him.

"I'm not the same Adrianna back then, I've change and so have you." She stared at him, he stared into her bright blue eyes. "I'm going to clean up, I still have some blood on me." She said as she stood up from the bed, Derek gave a nod at her.

She gave a small chuckle as she walked away from him and towards the bathroom across the room.

"Don't try to peek!" She said as she walked, Derek gave a chuckle and laid his head back. He stared at the ceiling for a bit.

 _Still the same Adrianna...Always shy but now...she's bold._

The front door opened, Scott and Stiles stood in the doorway. They looked around first before seeing Derek on the bed, hurt.

"Derek!" Scott said outloud, they ran towards Derek who was shocked of seeing them.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Derek yelled at them, Scott touched Derek's shoulder and Stiles stood behind him.

"We came to see you! We had training today." Scott said, Derek gave a aggrivated sigh at him.

"I texted you to not come!" He yelled at him as he sat up, he felt his wounds opening and blood coming out but he didn't care right now.

"My phone died! Alison was looking up videos on my phone!" Scott said outloud in a loud tone, Derek gave a pissed look.

"Derek?" Adrianna's voice called out from the bathroom, Scott and Stiles heard the voice.

 _Shit! Adrianna!_

"Who is that?" Stiles asked, Derek gave a angered face. Before Derek could say anything, Adrianna walked in the room. She was wearing different clothes, she must had brought a bag of clothes when she came. She still had her long brown hair in a ponytail, instead of her white blouse, she had a short blue spaghetti strap tank top that showed off her large chest size. She was wearing jean shorts that was so short that it almost showed her ass, she stared at the 2 boys that were standing near Derek.

They stared at the woman, Stiles's face was blushing red and Scott was shocked.

"Who are you two?" She asked them with a small smile on her face.

"Oh, I understand now." Adrianna said as she stood beside Derek who was sitting in the chair in the living room, Scott and Stiles sat on the couch. Adrianna was stiching up Derek's wounds again and wrapping him up again, Derek stared at the boys. "I thought you two were enemies." She said as she worked.

"No, we just came to see Derek." Scott said to her, she gave a smile.

"Good, because if you were," She tighten the glazes on Derek, he coughed as she tighten the glaze around his chest. "I would have killed you, and that's too much of a mess to clean up." The boys both gave scared looks as they watched her, she finished on Derek and started to clean up.

"I'll be back." She said as she held the first aid kit, she walked into the bathroom, leaving Scott, Stiles and Derek alone.

"Who is she?" Stiles asked with a scared look on his face, Derek looked at them.

"Adrianna King, she used to be my neighbor when we were kids." Scott gave a shocked look.

"You never mentioned her before."

"That's because I thought she was dead." The boys looked at each other as Adrianna walked back into the room, she sat down in a chair across the boys.

"Adrianna, are you a beta?" Stiles asked her, she gave a small smile.

"Yes, I am."

"Then why are your eyes bright blue all the time?" He asked, she touched her cheek.

"It was because I killed my grandmother, she was dying of cancer and told me to end her life not by the disease. They stayed blue for 4 years now." She said, the boys and Derek were shocked. "That's why I came back here, so I could be in a pack. Not a run away."

She looked at Derek, he looked at her and gave a small smile.

"Why my pack? You could have so many others out there, they would love to have you in their pack." He said to her as he laid back in his chair.

"I already been in other packs, and all that happened..." She paused before finishing, Stiles gave a confused look at her. "I have nothing, I have no where to go, no one to be with. Everyone I know is dead, besides you."

She looked at Derek with eyes that were filled with sorrow, Scott could see that she had been through a lot for these past years. Derek looked away from her and stood up, he didn't look at her.

"You come crawling to me? Really? After all these years? Pathetic." He said as his back was turned to face her, she stood up.

"I have done everything to come back here, to this town! Don't you understand how much I had to sacrifice to even be here?!" She yelled outloud to him, she held her hand on her chest.

"Then you should have come back years before." Derek said to her, Adrianna looked down and clunched onto her shirt with her hand.

"What the hell Derek? Don't you see how much she's been through? Give her a chance!" Stiles said outloud to him. "She helped you and saved your life! And this is what you give her?"

"She could've come back when her grandmother died! Instead of being everywhere in the fucking states with other packs!" He yelled at Stiles, Stiles was about to say something back to him but Adrianna but her hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to fight for me, I can say my own words." She said to him, Stiles looked at her. "You two should go back home, I'm going to continue talking to him." Stiles looked at Scott and saw him gave a nod at him. Stiles agreed and him and Scott walked out of the room, leaving Derek and Adrianna alone.

The sun was already gone, the room was almost dark but Adrianna had turned on some lamps. She walked towards Derek and stood in front of him, she could see his face, he looked angery.

She slapped him across the face, hard. So hard that the sound echoed throughout the entire loft.

The left side of his face was red, there was tiny cuts that were made from her fingernails. The blood was about to come out but his healing factor was slowly healing them, he looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

"How the hell do you even know me?! I'm not the same as I was when we were kids! Don't think of me as that anymore! I came back here now because I had no fucking idea how to even be a werewolf! I didn't know how to use my powers or anything! I didn't want to ask for your help because I didn't want to seem a damsel in distress! I have become strong and I know how to fight! I saved your fucking life when I came through that door!" She yelled at him as she pointed at the door, she kept her eyes on him. He kept his eyes on her too.

Her tears finally fell from her eyes and fell down her cheeks, the whiteness around her blue eyes were red with rage and tears. She kept yelling at him even with the tears clovering her vision.

"I had to suffer so much while I was gone! I lost my grandmother who raised me when my own parents died! I had to be with other werewolfs that only wanted my body so I could be stronger! I had to watch all of my friends die in front of me! And why did I come back after this long?! So I can show you how much I wanted to be with you and so I don't look like the stay-at-home wife!" She yelled out her final arguement, she started to breathe hard and started to calm down. She closed her eyes so the tears would stop flowing, but she couldn't stop breathing hard.

 _Damn...I can't calm down._

She felt Derek move closer to her, she opened her eyes and saw Derek lean in. He put his lips on hers and started to kiss her, her eyes were wide with shock but her breathing was calming down. He had his right arm wrapped around her waist and his other hand on her cheek, she put her left hand on his neck and her other hand on his chest. She halfway closed her eyes and was calming down, they stayed like that for a few minutes.

Derek pulled away from her first, he put his face in her shoulder and stood like that. She put her hands on his shoulder and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that. I have some anger problems." He said to her, she gave a small smile.

"You need to sleep, don't talk so much." She helped him walk to his bed and stood near him, she wanted to keep her distance from him. He laid in the bed and looked at her.

"You can sit down, I'm not going to be pissy at you again." He said to her, she gave a grin and walked over to the bed. She sat down, Derek put his head in her lap and put the blanket on him.

"What are you doing?" She said outloud, Derek's face was facing towards her stomach and his body was on his left side.

"We used to do this when we were kids, I laid my head in your lap and you used to twirl a piece of my hair as I slept." He said with his eyes closed, she gave a small smile and touched his hair. It felt soft but a little bit greasy, she didn't mind it as she twirled a lock of his hair with his head in her lap. "You've gotten fat."

She pulled his hair hard when he said that.

"Ow! Sorry! It's just your thighs. They're soft." He said to her, she looked down at him as she twirled his hair.

 _Like your lips, soft, warm._

Derek slept in Adrianna's lap, he was passed out in a matter of a few minutes. She looked down at his face as she twirled his hair, he looked peaceful.

 _He looks young, and peaceful._

She felt herself being tired, she laid back on the bed and kept twirling his hair as she slowly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
